Saysun
by Dextra
Summary: Nico brings a friend to his new school one day, and let's just say his science teacher won't be welcoming her anytime soon. One-shot.


_Saysun_

Nico sighed as he walked up the steps towards his new public school. He hated school. It was so boring and pointless because he couldn't focus on anything. He already met all his teachers the day before when he was given a tour of the building. The bathrooms were disgusting and the hallways didn't look (or smell) much different either. Nico was not going to have fun today.

Lazily, he walked up to his locker, looked down at a piece of scrap paper he held in his hand, and turned the dial to the numbers that would unlock the locker. The door swung open and Nico stuffed the books he wouldn't need for his first period class inside. He shut his locker and walked off to Math class.

Nico's first couple of classes went by like a blur. He didn't remember any of the lessons but he didn't really care. It was lunch time and Nico was sitting by himself at one of the tables in the back. So far, Nico has made zero new friends, which doesn't come as much of a surprise. Who needs friends when you have rotting dead people to hang out with?

After lunch, Nico had to go to Science class. The science teacher would never forget the day Nico di Angelo marched right into his classroom. A day that brought much suffering to the poor teacher.

Nico was seated in the back of the room. Each table sat two people, but Nico didn't have a lab partner because there wasn't enough students. Nico took one look at the empty seat next to him and an idea came to him. He shrugged off his zip-up sweat shirt and hung it over the back of the empty seat and zipped it up again. He sat back down in his own chair and smirked.

The teacher, Mr. Brown, walked into the room and started to write on the chalk board. They were going to be studying Earth Science for the next few weeks.

Mr. Brown dropped the chalk on the chalk rack and turned to face the class. "Good afternoon, everyone," he said.

He started to talk about the day's lesson but stopped for a moment when he noticed the empty chair next to Nico with the sweat shirt around it. Mr. Brown looked very confused when he saw this.

"Um, Nico...it's Nico, right?" Nico nodded and kept his face emotionless. "Well, Nico. Why is your chair wearing your sweat shirt?" he asked.

"My chair isn't wearing my sweat shirt. My friend Saysun is," Nico responded and laughter came from the rest of the class. Mr. Brown laughed and let it go because it wasn't a big deal. He turned back to the chalk board and wrote a question for the class to answer in their notebooks.

Nico wrote down his answer, which probably was wrong, and put his pencil down. He looked at "Saysun" for a moment then grabbed an extra notebook he kept with him and opened it up and set it in front of the empty chair. Then he wrote an answer in the notebook and set the pencil down on the extra notebook.

"So who wants to answer?" Mr. Brown asked. A few kids raised their hands.

"Saysun wants to answer," Nico called out before the teacher could call on someone.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Brown said.

Nico leaned in close to the empty chair like someone was whispering to him.

"Saysun is kinda shy. But she says the answer is seventy-four," Nico said and Mr. Brown shook his head.

"Seventy-four is not how cinder-cone volcanoes form. And enough with the Saysun thing, alright?" Mr. Brown said and called on someone different to answer the question. They got it right and Mr. Brown started into a long discussion about the different forms of volcanoes. After a small discussion, the class always watches a power-point afterward.

Mr. Brown read the power-point aloud to the class and Nico was getting bored.

"Saysun! Put your pants back on!" Nico cried out in mock-outrage. The entire class turned to look at Nico and burst out laughing again. Mr. Brown didn't look very happy, though.

"Enough, Nico," he said seriously and went back to the power-point.

Soon, they were at the end of the power-point and kids were answering questions about the section. Nico raised his hand for one of the questions eagarly.

"Yes, Nico?" Mr. Brown called on him.

"Saysun is cold!" he stated, but Mr. Brown ignored him and called on someone else. He wasn't a very good teacher.

The class was having another discussion. This hour was going by way too slowly for Nico and once again, he was bored. So he raised his hand again.

"Yes?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Saysun loves you. She wants to know if you'll marry her," Nico said.

Mr. Brown shook his head. "I think I'll pass," he said. Now he was just humoring Nico.

"Yes! Did you hear that Saysun? That means I get to marry you!" Nico exclaimed.

The class was laughing again but Mr. Brown got them to quiet down and resumed the discussion. Nico was enjoying himself. In his earlier classes, he got the reputation of the quiet boy who wouldn't talk to anyone. In this class, he's the teacher's second least favorite student. Saysun being the first.

When the class was over, Mr. Brown called Nico over to his desk. Nico grabbed his stuff and silently obeyed.

"You were acting inappropriately today, Nico," Mr. Brown started. "In my class, such disruptions are not tolerated." Nico nodded, showing he understood. "You can leave now, and I expect you to behave better tomorrow."

Nico walked out of the classroom, but stopped suddenly. A ghost of a small girl appeared next to his side. She smiled mischievously at him. Nico smirked back and him and the ghost girl started off for Nico's next class.

"Ready to go to English next, Saysun?"

* * *

**A/N: A little one-shot. Inspired from this boy who sits behind me in science class. I guess Nico is supposed to be a little out of character in this. :/**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
